


Wedding Night

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Inner Dialogue, NSFW Art, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Jamie and Claire's inner thoughts through the wedding night. Quite NSFW.





	Wedding Night

First time.

Claire

“ I am married. I am really married. To Jamie.” The thoughts sent a thrill of both thrill and anticipation through hlme. I have to admit to myself that I have wanted him, been attracted to him even before this marriage. I have been able to ignore and deflect it before but now…

“ They will stay here until the marriage is official. Until it is consummated.” Jamie had said with a blush before leaving me to make arrangements with Dougal to let that bastard BJR that sI was no longer available.

And that was the official reason for the marriage. But, in the quiet and solitude of the room, I can admit that I saw more than that in Jamie’s eyes when I had meet his before that kiss at the alter. I sigh as I thinks of the promise of that kiss being fulfilled.

Jamie

“ She is my wife. Mine. A miracle.” I think as I hurry to make arrangements with my uncle to keep her safe. This time also allows my bride time to herself. To prepare. To adjust. I know, for her, this marriage was.only welcomed because it was a better alternative to torture at the hands of that Randall bastard.

But for me…ah…I have wanted and loved her almost from the first. And this marriage was one of love. I endure some more unsolicited wedding night advise before walking upstairs to join my bride.

Claire

I am sitting at the vanity when he comes in. He stops at the doorway and just watches me for a moment before stepping fully into the room. Oh how he makes my heart pound. Can he hear it? If he does, would he think it out of fear?

“ Dinna worry. I didn’t plan to jump ye.” He says with a smile responding to whatever he sees on my face.

“ I didn’t think you would.” Now what? We both know what we have to do. I move to the edge of the bed on shaky legs. Where I invite him to join me. He does.

“ Maybe it would be easier if we are touching.” I offer remembering the security we both seem to get from holding hands at the alter.

“ Aye.” He takes my hand and we talk. He tells me about his family. I tell all I can of mine. He, a Scot, is a born storyteller. For a while we seem to forget why we are here. The pressure melts away as the candle melts down the hours.

Jamie

I didn’t know what to do after I entered the room. I mean, I knew what we had to do. But how to even start was a mystery. The sence of relief I felt when my wife invited me to take her hand and tell her about my family, was enormous.

I made her laugh with tales of my childhood and my parent’s sneaking out of the castle to be married no matter what my uncles thought. To make my wife laugh. Ahhh it was an incredible thing.

We had relaxed until Rupert and Angus burst into the room. Claire, flushed and turned away even though she was fully dressed. I am furious as I usher them out. They mumble something about making sure we had…

Claire

I was completely relaxed and captivated by his stories until his clansmen burst in. Their unwelcome presence reminds us both why we are alone in this room. I look to him.

“ Well it is getting late. We should get to bed.”

“ To bed or to sleep?” Jamie asks and I flush with desire.

“ Well.” 

He offers to help with my laces and such. Oh crips. The feel of his trembling hands on my neck, down my back!  
“ Skirts first.” I can’t hide the desire in my voice. He soon has me down to my shift. He reaches for me.

“ My turn.” Was that really my voice thickened and distorted by my need for him? I reach down and loosen the belt holding his kilt in place. The sound of it hitting the floor was the must erotic sound I had ever heard. His hand gently touching my breast was the most erotic touch, up to that point. My nipple tightened against his palm. My groan was swallowed up as he kissed me.

Jamie

I couldn’t wait to get her undressed. My hands noticeably shake as I remove layer after layer of fabric. The laces. I truly thought I would never get through all the laces. But finally she just stood in her shift. 

Oh was she bonny. I wanted to touch her so bad. But she asks for her turn first. Her hands fumble at my belt. I wonder if she notices that my cock is so very ready. The belt hits the floor and I can wait no longer. My hand slips under her shift to cup her breast. Ah Dhai! Her nipple hardens against me and I must have her lips.

Claire

It was more than a kiss. It was possesion. It was claiming. It was heat and passion. It was everything. I have never been kissed like that. Not through the war where kisses were easy and necessary. Not through all the years of marriage. It did what hours of foreplay sometimes couldn’t do..When he broke apart with a gasp, I was so ready.

“ How did you learn to kiss like that?”

“ I said I was a virgin no’ a monk.”

Jamie

The kiss took us both over. I had kissed my share of lasses. But it was nothing like kissing my wife knowing it.wouldn’t end in blue bawls and frustration. So I gave her all. 

I feels her get on her tiptoes to get closer. I feels her nipples tight through her shift and my shirt. I know she can feel my cockstand but there was no embarrassment in that. We are married. When we break apart, she looks as dazzed as I feel.

She asks where I learned to kiss like that.

“ I said I was a virgin no’ a monk. I want ye Claire. I will be as gentle as I can. Ye may stop me anytime up until I enter ye. I dinna think I can stop then.”

Claire

God he is sweet. Asking permission to do something he has every right to do. Something we must do. In his face desire, fear, and a deep concentration war.

I want him. My breast are heavy with it. My vagina wet and welcoming. So reach between us and take him in hand and guide him home.

Jamie

I never knew. I had heard the stories. Coarse stories told around campfires and on the road. Whispered details of wedding nights and visits with ‘hores. But…they don’t come close to how it felt to be completely enveloped in Claire’s warmth. The feeling of my cock finally being home. I moves. She moves under me. And as my cock slids in and out her breast slids across my chest. Ah Dhai! I try to hold out to make it last, but I can’t. Far to soon, he feels the pressure building as my bawls pull tightly in. I groan out her name as the biggest, must powerful orgasm of my life moves through me and I plant my seed deep inside her.

Claire

Oh lawd is he big. All over. He fills me. Really fills me. I feel him deep inside. He surronds me. His legs entangle with mine. His chest covers mine and my breasts and nipples raise up to meet him. His breath tangles with mine as we both pant. His hands cling to mine. We are truly one.

I start to move under him and he matches my rythmn. It feels good. Really surprisingly good to have him inside me. I am so very close as I feel his testes draw up towards me. A moment later with a soft groan that includes my name, he is cumming.

Second

Claire

“ Well that was interesting.” I think after. I knew there would be heat. I knew that from the glances, the touches, that kiss. But I never expected to come so close. A few more strokes. I shift and turn to look at my new husband. He lays on his back looking dazed.

“ Was it like you thought?” I ask him. He turns on his side and meets my eyes.

“ Weel almost. I thought,” To my surprise, he blushes.

“ Yes?”

“ I thought…weel I thought ye must do it the back way, like the horses, ye ken.”

I can’t stop the giggles that arise.

“ Are ye laughing at me?”

“ No.” The denial was made void by ny continuing giggles.

“ Can I ask ye something?”

“ Of course.”

“ Did ye like it?”

Jamie

I never…weel I couldn’t ken. But it was so far above. To see her face and….did she like it? Weel I can ask. I sure did.

“ Did ye like it?” I ask and wait with held breath as I await her answer. She hesitates and I feel my heart break a little.

“ So the lads were right about that then. They said women didn’t generally like it.”

“ And how would they know?”

“ So ye did?”

“ I did.”

Oh the relief at being right. She did like it.

Claire

“ I did like it. It was pure guilt that made me hesitate. I was an adulterous and a bigamist. And I liked it.” 

Later

Claire and Jamie

We discuss the wedding. We eat. We try to get to know each other more in our new roles. And then we discuss the kiss.

Claire

“ When ye kissed me like that..weel I thought maybe ye didn’t mind marrying me after all.” He said. He was so right. I didn’t mind. In fact, I wanted him. Badly. And right now. My hand trailed down his arm and I felt the goosebumps raise.

“ Take off your shirt. I want to see you.” I say. I see his eyebrows rise. But he stands up and pulls it off.

Oh my lawd.“ He is huge everywhere. What I felt deep inside of me, what was hinted out as I first rode between his legs, was now on full display. And he was glorious. I approach him and make a circuit around his body. Touching him. Appreciating him.

He grows harder under my roaming hands. Oh yes. I want him now. 

” Fair is fair,“ his voice is deeper then I have ever heard it,” take off your’s as well.“

I slowly untie to string. My eyes are on him as the shift falls down to the floor. His eyes get huge as his pupils dilate. His desire is very evident.

” Have you never seen a naked woman before?“ I ask.

” Aye. But ne’ one so close. And ne’ one who is mine.“ He says as he takes my breast in his hand before crushing me to him and kissing me.

” Mine!“ His lips and body say. Oh normally I would hate that possive term. But he was right. I was his. Body and mind. And as he presses our naked bodies together all I care about is feeling him inside me. It is all I want. He lifts me up cradling me against his chest and our pelvis’ still tight together.. He leads us to the bed, lays me down, and, oh thank God, enters me.

Jamie

She does want me! This desire running through me wasn’t just mine. She wants to see me. I say a quick prayer I won’t disappoint her as I pull my shirt off. 

Her eyes get big and she walks around my body. Touching me. All over. Oh do not let me explode. Please God help me keep control.

Then I invite her to take off her shift. Oh is she beautiful. It almost hurts to look at her. But I wiil look. For she is mine. All mine. Now and forever. What a blessed man I am! 

Her breast is hot and heavy in my hand. It is all I can stand . I must possess her or die. I start with her mouth. Oh she is pushing closer. She wants me to. So I lift her up and carry her to the bed. Then I enter her.

Claire

” Oh so good. So very good. I buck my hips under his. He responds by speeding up. It is all I need and I call out. The orgasm is enormous. Bigger than anything I had ever had with Frank.

I am drifting back to earth when I realize Jamie had stopped.

Jamie

It was even better then the first time. I ken’d what to expect. Was able to hold myself back some. Claire was moving under me and seemed as happy as I am. And then she calls out.

Oh no. I have hurt her! She looks up with dazed eyes. Have I hurt her bad then?

“ Claire, I am sorry I have hurt ye?”

“ Are ye sure?”

“ Very.” And her contented smile showes me she was fine. More than fine. 

“ I dinna ken woman could. Does it happen everytime ” I am awed. I had no idea woman could feel that kind of pleasure.

“ Only if the man is a very good lover.” 

“ I just..weel ye are so small. I dinna wish to hurt ye.”

She rolls me over and pins my hands over my head.

“ What are ye doing?”

“ Showing you something. Be still.”

Intrigued I am.

She kisses and then nibbles on my chest and down my stomach. I hiss.

“ Does that hurt?”

“ Aye.”

“ Do you want me to stop?”

“ No!” I dinna ken what she was doing but I sure want her to continue.

And she does. All the way down to my cock. Holy Christ! Is she. Yes she is!

Claire

I am amused at his response to my orgasm. He really was naive. I know I need to teach him. So I do the best way I know how. He is shocked by my actions. But he doesn’t try to stop me.

“He really is huge.” I think as I take him into my mouth. I lick around his penis and still his breath. I the cup his heavy bawls and start to suck. I watch his face as I do. He bites his lip and strains his neck back as my rythmn speeds up. I lick around as far as I can reach and take him as far as I can in my mouth. His eyes roll back and he grips the blanket under him. 

He is close. I kneed his testes and tighten the seal I have around him A few secounds later, he is jumping and pumping. I swallow as fast as I can to keep up with his intense climax.

Jamie

I ne’ knew a woman to do that. Ever. Not a wife. When the lads talk about the bedchamber, they whisper about it. But always with ‘hores ne’ wives. But they also ne’ said that women can experience pleasure. So they dinna ken all.

Pleasure. I ne’ had such pleasure. Her mouth, oh her mouth. It felt like weel like heaven! Pure heaven. Oh I need to spill me seed. But should I in her mouth? But she isn’t letting me go. So I have no choose. So so good!

Claire

I lay across his leg and catch my breath before moving up. His face full of awe and joy makes my heart swell. He mumurs in Gailec.

“ What did you say?”

“ Ah. That I felt me heart would burst.” He replies with a grin “ If I did that to ye, would it feel the same?”

I don’t want to think of Frank. I really don’t. But he gave me no point of refence. 

“ I don’t know.”

“ Oh..something ye don’t ken. Weel we will find out. As soon as I can breath again. Maybe in a week.”

Third

Claire

And he sleeps. My goodness is he beautiful. Not just handsome and sexy but beautiful. It makes my heart ache. How am I to do this? I am married in my own time and the goal is still to get back to Frank. But…it is more than lust I feel for Jamie. 

I go down stairs where the party has broken up and find Dougal. He gives me the welcome news that this wedding has worked and I am free from BJR’s glutches. He then acts like a jerk. But I don’t want to talk about that. I head back upstairs to find my husband still asleep. So I sat down to brush my tangled hair out.

Jamie

It wasn’t a dream. She is really here. I wake slowly enjoying the sight of my wife, my wife! brushing that fabulous hair out. I have a gift for her. So I raise and take it out of my sporan and approach her. I drop the pearls over her neck and she looks up startled.

“ They were my mam’s. They are veera precious to me. As are ye Claire.” I tell her.

Claire

I am lost in my own thoughts when Jamie comes up to me. When he drops the pearls over my neck, I am startled. His words. Oh his words, they put a name to what I feel for him. What I am struggling with. He married me to keep me safe. He made love to me, the first time, to make it official. The second was out of blinding lust for both of us. But now. I want to make LOVE to him. So I turn and kiss his shoulder. His eyes, dark and hooded by his desire, drift close. And the surge of love and desire I feel for him, almost is to overwhelming to handle. I adjust my body in a way that makes it clear what I want.

Jamie

She wants me. She really wants me. Not just my body but me! My heart sings with that knowledge as I prepare to become one with her again.

Claire

He slips in me as though his body was made for mine. Oh my lawd, was he. Was I meant to fall through time and into his arms, his bed? These thoughts fade as the building desire takes over again. JHRC does it ever stop? My need for him? The craving for his touch? I fiddle with his plaid, pulling it around us both as I stare deep into his eyes as our orgasms build and build.

Jamie

She is everything. Her touch, the taste of her skin, the smell of her, everything about her draws me in. And more then just our bodies talk as we move in rythmn. Our eyes are locked and forever is reflected in them. I feel her touch as she pulls the plaid around us. Protection, security, home, are all in that gesture. It quickens my heartbeat. And draws me closer. I grab her hips as an anchor as we both go over the edge.

Epilogue The Next Morning

Claire

Last night. Yesterday period was such a happy time. An incredible time. I am still floating in the bliss as I prepare to get dressed. I shake the borrowed wedding dress out and reality, in the form of Frank’s ring, rolls across the floor. I stop dead and stare at it. It lands in a crack in the wooden floor. I walk over and pick it up. I slip it on my right hand. Both hands now carry representations of my marriages. Now what? Frank or Jamie?


End file.
